I'm Sorry
by TheClumsyHero
Summary: Maka had resented her father ever since he had betrayed her mother. She could care less about the man... but that would all change when Spirit risks his life for his one he loves the most in the world, Maka.


**I'm Sorry**

Maka was getting very fed up with her father as the past few weeks went by. She didn't know why, but even the sound of his voice had been getting under her skin. She tried to deal with him. She really, _really _did, but her patience was running thin. She was pretty sure that if he ran up to her today, and started going off about some random junk, she would lose it. And she didn't mean just a Maka chop, either.

Spirit had been showing up basically every day after school, which really made her wonder how hard he worked. Today, however, she was doing her absolute best to avoid a confrontation with the red haired man. She even had Soul take the same route home that she usually took to try and catch her father off seemed that no matter how stealthy Maka was, however, her father always seemed to find her... she had to give him credit, it was pretty remarkable how he did it.  
"Maaakaa~!" the young meister suddenly heard the words pass her ears.  
Her fingers clenched, causing her gloves to make a scrunching noise as they slowly turned into fists.  
"Wait for Papa~!" He huffed with a cheeky grin on his tanned face as he jolted down the sidewalk, quickly advancing.  
Although her father had asked her to stop, she continued walking... and quickly picking up her pace. She would rather he fall behind her. But, just her luck, he kept up right behind her, and jogged right up to her side, where he beamed down at his daughter.  
He knew she was running from him, but that didn't mean he would stop trying. He loved her so much. He would never stop trying to get that love back.  
"Maka~! How was school today? Did you have any exams?"  
Maka felt her lip beginning to twitch. Keep it in Maka... calming thoughts.  
"What about lunch? Maybe you could let Papa make you a lunch!" OH he would love to help her get ready!  
"Leave me alone..." She hissed, beginning to read a book.  
Talk about a stab to the heart. She did it so she could ignore her old man even more efficently than before.  
"But, Maka... Papa just wants to hang out with you!"  
"I said leave me alone."  
"We never get to see each other, you have never even been to my house."  
"Go away."  
"Oh! You should visit! I can make dinner for us and-"

Maka couldn't take it anymore. She was so fed up with this man, and she had to put up with this for about two weeks now. She finally just snapped.  
"I said... go... AWAY!" She shouted, turning on her heels. Spirit was caught in his steps.  
"Don't you get it? I don't want to hang around you because I don't like you! After what you did to Mama? You can forget about it! I don't want to be close to you, I don't want you hanging around me... I... I HATE YOU!" She shouted hotly and stormed off. She didn't even care where she was going. Just so long as she got away from him. She was just so angry... she couldn't stand him. She meant everything she had said back there, and she hoped he was hurt.  
But then again... she was a little rough. And... and it was her father. Even is she had meant... Wait. What was that sound? She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she heard an extremely loud noise and a scream.  
"MAKA!"  
What was happening?! Suddenly her body was flung through the air. Just before she landed, she heard the most off putting crack she would ever hear in her life. The meister hit the ground with a gentle thud, and a light 'oomph!' as she did. Maka took a moment to divulge what had happened. She had become so overwhelmed in her thoughts, she paid no mind to her surroundings. The female pulled herself to her feet, and then glanced behind to see what exactly had gone down. When she truly comprehended what had happened... she was completely horrified.

On the ground before her laid her father... but... he was ripped apart. Blood had surrounded his form. There wasn't much she could see from here, but she was able to tell that his leg was broken, and that his shirt was absolutely drenched in blood. She couldn't see her father's face. It was completely covered by his hair. And it all made sense. She was so out of it... she had walked into the middle of the street. Just as her father had always done, he trailed behind her, and when he saw the oncoming car... he pushed her out of the way. Maka's breath suddenly quickened to an uneven pace, and her knees seemed to finally unbuckle.  
"PAPA!" She screamed, and bolted over. She dropped to her knees so quickly, she had brusied them on the landing, and they were covered in brush burns. Her hands hesitantly, moved over his chest. She didn't have to pull his shirt open all the way to see the glass from the headlight in a large open gash on his chest. Her eyes had been stinging with tears. She could see the hard time he was having breathing, and was able to see how slow, and uneven the breaths were. But she knew that letting it bleed out like that wasn't safe at all. She pushed against the wound, and jumped when she heard her father make a disgruntled noise. And a loud one at that. She hadn't expected him to still be consious... but... he was. And his head slowly tilted to face her. She couldn't contain herself anymore. She was sobbing uncontrolably. A drop of blood had ran out from his mouth, and had stained his face.  
Maka watched as her father tried to force some words out, and yet remained mute. He had to have been in unthinkable amounts of pain. Instead of speaking, she watched, just barely, as his hand, very slowly, and weakly attempted to raise. Instead of having him add stress on himself, she moved and grabbed it tightly. His own grip was weak... but he did his best to squeeze her own hand. To hold it. Spirit's blue eyes had slowly began to close however. She knew that she couldn't let that happen, though.  
"N-No. P-P-Papa." She panted, trying to catch her breath. She had been sobbing so hard, she could barely breath herself. "P-Papa... y-you have t-to stay awake. P-Please..."  
She gently placed a hand on his face, and squeezed his hand. An ambulance was heard bolting towards them, and before long, they were taking her father from her. She couldn't pull herself in that car with him... she... she couldn't see him like that anymore. She couldn't even stop sobbing... but she had to control herself. Her father was in the hospital... and he had no one there with him... and that's when it hit her.

Sitting in the hospital, Maka still had tears flowing down her face. He was all alone. All alone. Maybe not with his friends, or his social life, but he was lonely. It wasn't too long ago that he and her mother had left each other. And then even Maka herself had shown her resentment towards her father. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the floor. Her last words to him... 'I hate you'.  
Her breath caught in her throat. Maka just burried her head in her hands, and began to sob heavily.


End file.
